False Love
by hyuna-ssi
Summary: aku tahu ini cinta yang salah , tetapi biarkanlah aku tetap mencintaimu hyung/ baekyeol fanfic


**Title : False Love**

**Author : hyuna**

**Cast : Baekyeol,exo members and etc**

**Genre : romance , family , hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : boys x boys**

**Disclaimer : semua cast disini bukan milik saya tetapi milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka sendiri . tapi cerita ini murni ide saya sendiri**

**Summary : aku tahu ini cinta yang salah , tetapi biarkanlah aku tetap mencintaimy hyung/ baekyeol fanfic**

**Baekhyun pov**

"eomma? Eomma bangun hiks appa bangun appa jangan pergi , hiks kenapa begini eomma appa hiks bawa baek juga eomma hiks appa bawa baekkie jangan begini hiks eommaa appa bangun " baekhyun menangisi kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi . 

bruuuuukkk 

**Normal pov**

Baekhyun terjatuh dari tempat terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, mimpi yang benar-benar ada , mimpi tersebut adalah sebuah kenyataan pahit yang pernah dialaminya.

'kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi, aku sudah melupakannya. Kejadian 6 tahun lalu saat keluargaku kecelakaan, mungkin aku harus makam kedua orang tuaku, baiklah sepulang sekolah aku akan mengunjunginya' 

**FLASHBACK**

Keluarga choi adalah keluarga yang harmonis dan keluarga yang terkenal di osaka, keluarga choi terdiri atas siwon sebagai appa kibum sebagai eomma dan baekhyun. Siwon dan kibum mempunyai teman semasa dia sma dulu yaitu keluarga park yang tinggal di seoul. 

"eomma ayo kita liburan , sudah lama kita tidak liburan apa eomma tidak bosan dirumah saja?" baekhyun kecil yang masih berumur 10 tahun mengajak eomma nya liburan. Kibum yang sedang mengupas buah pun melihat kearah baekhyun.

"ingin liburan kemana eoh? Boleh saja sih eomma juga sudah bosan" kibum bertanya kepada baekhyun. Baekhyun kecil pun terlihat berfikir "eumm seoul eomma kan sudah lama tidak kesana lagipula apa eomma tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman eomma semasa sma dulu" tanya baekhyun.

"ide bagus baekhyun, siwon apakah boleh kita liburan keseoul?" kibum bertanya kepada suaminya yang sedang membaca koran. "tentu saja boleh kenapa tidak? Baiklah sekarang berkemas lalu besok kita akan berangkat, oke?".

"horeeeee appaaa baikk eomma juga baikkk yayy" baekhyun pun berteriak teriak senang. Siwon dan kibum pun tersenyum satu sama lain.

**False love  
**

Baekhyun pun berlari menuruni tangga dengan membawa tasnya.

"eommaaa baekhyun siapp" baekhyun menaruh perlengkapannya di dalam mobil dan langsung duduk dibelakang.  
siwon pun memasuki mobilnya bersama kibum "baiklah ayo kita berangkat" siwon pun menjalankan mobilnya , selama diperjalanan baekhyun dan kibum bercanda bersama. Sesekali siwon pun ikut tertawa karena gurauan dari kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu.

"appa bisakah kita berhenti di minimarket itu baekhyun ingin beli sesuatu sekalian jua kan appa mau isi bensin , boleh ya appa" tanya baekhyun kepada siwon. "oke baek tapi baek tunggu didepan minimarket dulu ya selagi appa masih mengisi bensin" jawab siwon. " ne appa".

Lalu mobil siwon pun berhenti didepan minimarket , baekhyun pun turun dan masuk ke minimarket , lalu mobil siwon pun melaju ke pom bensin.

**Baekhyun Pov**

Aku keluar dari mobil appa lalu berjalan masuk ke minimarket, aku membeli beberapa makanan untuk perjalanan ke seoul nanti 'ah aku harus belikan appa dan eomma makanan juga , aku rasa ini cukup untuk beberapa jam kedepan' aku berjalan menuju kasir .

**Jeduaarrrrrrrrrrrrr**

Aku mendengar suara ledakan yang cukup besar dari luar minimarket, perasaanku mulai tidak tenang. 'suara apa itu?' . tiba tiba ada seorang paman yang masuk ke minimarket dan memberitahu bahwa ada pom bensin yang meledak . aku pun berlari keluar dan melihat sebuah kobaran api yang sangat besar .

"hah? Appa eomma?"

**Normal pov**

Baekhyun pun berlari dari minimarket menuju ke pom bensin yang meledak itu , sesampainya disana baekhyun melihat banyak sekali kerumunan orang yang sedang berusaha untuk memadamkan api yang membakar pom bensin tersebut.

Baekhyun memandang kedalam pom bensin yang terbakar , namun ia tidak dapat menemukan orang tuanya 'dimana appa dan eomma'

Setetes air mata pun jatuh dari mata baekhyun mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya telah tiada "hiks jadi baekhyun sama siapa? Hiks baekhyun mau tinggal sama siapa sekarang" baekhyun pun menangis dalam diam

**False hope**

**Chanyeol pov**

kenapa disini begitu ramai dan itu juga ada sebuah api yang aku ketahui membakar pom bensin tersebut. "xi ajushi mari ayo kita berhenti di tepi sana aku ingin melihat pom bensin yang kebakaran itu" chanyeol memberi tahu kepada supirnya. "baiklah tuan"

Mobil mereka pun berhenti didekat pom bensin yang meledak tersebut, aku pun keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan menuju pom bensin tersebut, namun aku berhenti karena ada anak kecil yang sedang menangis.

"hei kenapa menangis" aku mendekati seorang namja yang aku kira 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. "hiks appa eomma mereka meninggal hiks" aku kasihan melihat anak ini "bolehkah hyung tau namamu?" yah aku bertanya supaya lebih akrab "baekhyun ,choi baekhyun"

Nama yang bagus "jadi baekhyun tidak punya siapa siapa lagi?" tanyaku. "iya baekhyun tidak punya siapa siapa lagi hyung hiks baekhyun takut sendirian hyung, baekhyun mau eomma baekhyun mau appa hiks"

"ajushi apa kita bawa saja anak ini kerumah , kasian dia sendirian ajushi" aku bertanya pada supirku. "apa boleh buat tuan sepertinya kita harus membawa nya mau bagaimana lagi" aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"'bagaimana kalau baekhyun ikut hyung ke seoul , jadi adik hyung." Dia mendongak menatapku. "tapi baekhyun kan belum kenal siapa hyung, apa hyung bukan orang jahat kan baekhyun ngga kenal" aku terkekeh melihatnya.

"hyung bukan orang jahat, hyung juga bakalan kenalin baekhyun sama keluarga hyung, daripada baekhyun disini, baekhyun mau sama siapa hm?" aku tetap ingin membawanya.

**Baekhyun pov**

'aku bimbang mau ikut atau tidak tapi daripada aku sendirian disini, eomma appa mungkin ini jalan terbaik' aku menatap hyung ini ah iya baekhyun belum kenal siapa namanya

"uhm iya hyung baekhyun mau ikut, tapi nama hyung siapa? Baekhyun kan tidak tahu siapa nama hyung" aku menatap polos. "ah iya nama hyung park chanyeol, panggil saja yeol hyung mengerti?" aku mengangguk

"ayo kita pulang" yeol hyung menggandeng tanganku dan menuntunku kemobil "ajushi tolong bawakan tasnya baekhyun ya" aku mendengar yeol hyung memerintahkan xi ajushi "segera saya laksanakan tuan"

Setelah xi ajushi memasukan tasku kedalam bagasi, kami pun segera menjauh dari tempat kejadian 'eomma appa annyeong semoga eomma dan appa tenang"

**False Love**

**Normal pov**

Diperjalanan chanyeol menelfon daddy nya "hallo dad chanyeol mau memberitahu sesuatu" "apa" "tadi saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang aku melihat kebakaran pom bensin lalu aku dan xi ajushi berhenti sebentar untuk melihat tapi aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang eomma dan appanya menjadi korban dalam tragedi itu jadi apakah aku boleh membawanya kerumah dad? " "okay dad menunggu" "okay dad"

Baekhyun melihat kearah chanyeol "jadi hyung apakah aku boleh tinggal dirumah hyung? Aku takut ini merepotkan keluarga hyung. Padahal kan aku bukan siapa siapa hyung" baekhyun merasa menyesal.

"hyung sudah menelfon daddy jadi dia bilang dia menunggu kita dirumah, hyung rasa dia tidak keberatan" chanyeol mengelus rambut baekhyun "tapi baekhyun takut merepotkan hyung"

"percayalah tuan muda baekhyun, dan keluarganya pasti akan menerima anda dengan baik. Karena aku telah lama bekerja disana dan sampai sekarang masih bekerja disana, bukankah menurut anda dia baik tuan?" xi ajushi pun membantu meyakinkan baekhyun

Baekhyun tampak berfikir sejemnak dengan kata kata xi ajushi "aku rasa ajushi benar, pasti orang yang baik ya." Baekhyun tersenyum kepada chanyeol. "akhirnya kau percaya juga baekhyun"

**False love**

Mobil chanyeol dan baekhyun pun sampai dirumah keluarga park. Chanyeol pun langsung menggandeng baekhyun masuk kedalam, "tolong bawa masuk tas yang berada di dalam bagasi kedalam kamar yang berada diantara kamarku dan kris hyung, minho hyung". Minho adalah bodyguard yang bekerja kepada keluarga park. "baiklah tuan chanyeol".

"victoria nuna dimana semua anggota keluarga?" chanyeol bertanay kepada salah satu maid bernama victoria. "mereka semua berada di ruang keluarga" chanyeol pun langsung membawa baekhyun keruang keluarga.

Sesampainya mereka diruang keluarga mereka telah ditunggu oleh keluarga park "dad ini yang chanyeol bilang ditelfon tadi" baekhyun memberi hormat kepada keluarga park. "perkenalkan nama saya choi baekhyun, panggil saja baekhyun".

"baekhyun sini nak" memanggil baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Baekhyun mendekati lalul duduk dipangkuannya. Lalu mengelus rambut baekhyun "mulai sekarang kamu adalah bagian keluarga kami ya, namaku park kyuhyun tapi panggil daddy saja ya dan itu park sungmin panggil saja mommy dan yang itu hyung tertua mu park yifan tapi dia lebih senang dipanggil kris"

Baekhyun meggangukkan kepalanya imut "ah maaf ya jika baekhyun merepotkan mommy dan daddy". "tidak, baekhyun tidak merepotkan kami kok, malahan mommy senang punya anak lagi" sungmin terlihat sangat bbahagia mempunyai baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun duduk di samping kris, "aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sebaik ini yeol" kris berbicara kepada chanyeol. "tidak ada salahnya hyung membantu dia, kasihan dia sendirian" kris tersenyum.

**End of flashback**

**Baekhyun pov**

'ah sudahlah daripada mengingat semua itu lebih baik aku mandi lalu siap siap untuk sekolah bersama chanyeol hyung tercinta, tunggu aku memang mencintai chanyeol hyung, ya aku tau semua itu salah tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sudah terlanjur sayang dan yang tau ini hanya aku, sahabatku dan kris hyung'

Aku memasuki kamar mandi dan langsung mandi, setelah itu aku langsung memakai seragam sekolah dan turun kebawah.

Dimeja makan kulihat semuanya sudah lengkap ah mommy pasti membantu para maid didapur. Aku langsung memposisikan dudukku diantara kris hyung dan chanyeol hyung "pagi dad, hyung dan mommy". Aku menyapa keluargaku, daddy dan kris hyung hanya tersenyum. "pagi baekhyun" chanyeol hyung mejawab sapaanku.

Oh ya aku lupa, aku bersekolah di XOXO senior high school bersama chanyeol hyung dan kris hyung sudah kuliah di SM university . "baekhyun hari ini akan berangkat sama siapa nak?" mommy bertanya sambil menghidangkan sarapn

"tidak tau mom, siapa saja yang mau mengantar baekhyun ya baekhyun ikut" aku kan tidak tau apa chanyeol hyung mau mengantarku jadi jawab begini saja. "tentu saja kau berangkat sama hyung" aku mengangguk mendengar jawaban chanyeol hyung.

"ayo berangkat baekhyun nanti terlambat" aku mengikuti chanyeol hyung, lalu aku masuk kedalam mobil. "kita jemput kyungsoo dulu ya" aku menunduk

Kyungsoo adalah pacar chanyeol hyung sejak chanyeol hyung kelas 2 sma mereka adalah teman sekelas dan akhirnya menjadi pacar. Aku tahu aku adiknya chanyeol hyung tapi bolehkah aku berharap sedikit saja kepada hyungku? Aku rasa tidak bisa.

**Normal pov**

Mobil pun mulai bergerak keluar dari halaman rumah keluarga park. Sepanjang perjalanan yang terlihat berbicara hanyalah chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya sedikit menanggapi. Mereka pun sampai didepan rumah kyungsoo

"kyungsoo keluarlah aku sudah didepan rumahmu" "baiklah"

"baekhyun ah bisakah kau pindah kebelakang biarkan kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahku?" badan baekhyun pun menegang. "aku pergi naik bus saja hyung, tidak ingin menggangu acara kalian semoga kalian bersenang senang hyung" baekhyun pun langsung turun dan berlari.

Chanyeol pun turun dari mobil "yak! Baekhyun mau kemana, baekhyun!" chanyeol berteriak memanggil baekhyun karena takut baekhyun kenapa kenapa. "yeollie ada apa?" kyungsoo memanggil chanyeol "ah tidak ada apa apa ayo berangkat" chanyeol dan kyungsoo pun memasuki mobil.

**False love**

"hyung" kai menepuk pundak chanyeol. "ada apa kai?", "baekhyun kemana hyung kenapa dia tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya kai

DEG

"hah? Baekhyun tidak masuk? Yang benar kai? Tadi dia bilang ingin pergi" chanyeol pun panik . dia langsung berlari ke parkiran, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika besok ia kena hukum songsaenim karena bolos sekolah yang penting ia menemukan baekhyun.

Mobil chanyeol langsung melesat cepat mencari baekhyun yang tidak dia ketahui dimana. Hujan pun mulai menguyur kota seoul chanyeol pun makin panik mencari keberadaan adiknya dimana.

Dia berhenti dipinggir jalan lalu menelfon baekhyun 'nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif' chanyeol pun terdiam "dimana baekhyun aku takut dia kenapa napa , aku takut dia pergi menyusul eomma dan appanya, argh berfikiran apa kau ini chanyeol"

Sebenarnya dimana baekhyun? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa ia tidak masuk sekolah?

**TBC**

Selesai juga ini chap satu fanfic ini

Sebenernya ini fanfic udah pernah aku share di blog tapi dengan cara yang berbeda tapi kayanya aku mau share disini aja deh , terus juga banyak kalimat yang aku ganti

End of this

MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
